Blasted Past Fabricated Future
by DanH2010
Summary: Lisbon is shopping for Christmas presents when something happens which causes her future to change in unexpected ways
1. Shopping

**Blasted Past - Fabricated Future**

**A/N This is my second mentalist fic. This is kind of AU, I will try to keep Jane and Lisbon in character as much as I can bt I find this hard as I am a massive shipper : )**

**Hope you enjoy **

**PS I had SO many problems naming this fic and that ^^ is the best I could come up with - the future of my fic does not bode well lol and i started writing this after xmas then got really busy and didn't want to change it which accounts for the festive tone :) x**

(X)

Lisbon walked through Sacramento mall clutching festive bags, the place was decorated merrily, Christmas songs blaring over speakers. Streamers hung from the ceiling and limply on the walls. People bustled all around her. She must have passed at least six Christmas trees and she wanted to kick the dam things over! It wasn't that she didn't like Christmas, she loved it. Loved her brothers calling her dropping hints about what they wanted. The family visiting, over eating, the feeling of this time of year, it reminded her of her mother. It's just….Christmas was a time for family, this time of year was especially hard on those who had lost theirs…namely Jane. She exhaled sadly, while at work she'd look at him sat on his sofa and he'd be wearing this lost expression sometimes, then he'd seem to sense that someone was watching and look at her and his mask would slip right back into place.

She shook her head and continued window shopping. Speaking of Jane, she still had no idea what to buy him for Christmas. She had everyone's presents except his. Why did he have to be so hard to buy for? Then again that was Jane all over, the blond haired thorn in her side. Last year as a joke she had bought him a magic kit complete with get up including a wand. He had simply smiled at her in that infuriatingly smug way and said Lisbon we all know that magic doesn't exist and proceeded to explain how every trick in the set was done. It wasn't maliciously done, it's just it kinda takes the fun out of magic if you know how to do it. The wonder is in the wow how did they do that, although be sure never to say that to Jane because he will gladly explain it.

Someone barged passed her and she looked at them in annoyance, God she hated shopping, well Christmas shopping! Usually she shopped alone and knew exactly what she was going to buy but Jane being Jane would even insist on being awkward in that respect actually make that every respect! Then there was the sheer multitude of people in the mall. This many people in one place was bad news. Muggings, theft, assault, robbery, any number of things could happen and sometimes getting to the scene made all the difference, having to get passed crowds of people meant someone could die. Combined with that was the threat of bombs and incendiary devices, anything terror related made her nervous. She exhaled paranoia making her edgy. She tried to turn her cop side off, it wasn't often she had the opportunity just to wander aimlessly.

She glanced into a jewellery shop as she passed, she noticed the cashier was dealing with a customer who was red faced. She walked inside slowly, didn't notice how agitated the customer was getting. She walked to the clear boxes considering what Jane would like, ignoring both the customer and the cashier. She saw some gorgeous cuff links, she slipped her coat off, the heat in here was intense. She placed it in the bag which held Chos present. she frowned when she saw the intense look on the cashiers face.

(X)

Jane loved the mall, it was a great place to cold read people and keep his skills sharp. Especially the ones who bumped people and didn't care. He was also around here because he knew that Lisbon was around buying presents and it was killing him not knowing what she was buying him. Every year he guessed what she was going to get him and every year he guessed wrong! Something about her just knocked him instincts sideways, he never knew what she was thinking and it unnerved him. This year though he was leaving nothing to chance. Cho was buying him a shirt set, Rigsby traditional in terms of socks and a tie and Van Pelt aftershave. Lisbon though, why was she such an enigma? An alarm began to ring sharp and shrill, a voice over the speakers cautioning people that there had been an incident and they had to leave the quadrant as soon as possible. He was willing to put money on the fact that Lisbon had pulled her gun on someone, she hated the tedium of shopping, it irritated her no end. Plus he knew shopping for him would drive her crazy, it was, he mused, his mission in life. He headed for an exit smiling widely.

(X)

Lisbon had found the perfect cuff links for Jane, and they were just the right price. They were platinum and glinted bright under the lights. They were beyond gorgeous. The cashier was still busy, and looking troubled.

"You ok?" she asked the lady.

"Yeah!" the customer replied bluntly, the cashier nodded vigorously.

Lisbon shrugged and looked at the woman's jewellery, she still needed to get her niece's present. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck and stretched and yawned, she'd had a late night last night trying to talk Wainwrite out of having a coronary after another of Jane's escapades. As she stretched her suit jacket rose up.

The customer looked and saw her badge and gun. "A COP A COP!" he yelped.

Lisbon turned towards him.

An explosion bellowed. Lisbon felt a piercing pain in her neck below her ear then a burning sensation in her head…..everything went black.

Meanwhile while the man was distracted the cashier ran into the back to raise the alarm. The culprit realising what he'd done ran over to Lisbon, stole her gun and then left the shop quickly. Lisbon lay on the floor, unmoving, blood leaking from her head.

As Jane headed towards an exit a man barged passed him, Jane turned and watched him run. He was going in the wrong direction, and seemed eager to get away! He carried in walking when he heard screaming.

"HELP ME, SHE'S BEEN SHOT!" a young woman in a jewellery store screamed, she was hysterical. Everyone stared at her wearily. Jane approached, if only to calm her down.

"Have you called an ambulance?"

She nodded. "Can you help her please?"

"I'll call my friend, she's a police officer, she can help."

The lady nodded. "She's a cop too."

Jane frowned and looked passed the young woman, his breath caught when he saw Lisbon's head in a pool of blood. He pushed the lady out of the way and was on his knees beside Lisbon in seconds. "Lisbon?" he whispered and looked at her. He swore when he saw her wound. He touched her face gently.

"Do you know her?" the lady asked.

"Lisbon!" he repeated louder, ignoring the saleswoman. He was scared to touch Lisbon incase he did something wrong, but at the same time he couldn't just let her bleed to death either! He had no idea what to do! "C'mon Lisbon!" he pleaded caressing her cheek. "Go to the door and direct the paramedics here when they arrive!" he ordered the saleswoman.

She scurried off, meanwhile Lisbon's eyes fluttered and opened, they were groggy and at half mast.

"Lisbon." he whispered gratefully, his voice escaped him at that second, a whisper was all he could manage. "Tell me what to do!" he asked clutching her hand.

Lisbon frowned up at him. "Beebopilyblip." was what she heard. She swallowed and grimaced. Jane's free hand covered his mouth when he saw blood surge from her neck.

"Don't swallow ok Lisbon just don't!" he couldn't do this, he couldn't watch her die! "Lisbon c'mon." his voice breaking. "You've been shot and I don't know how to help you, please tell me!"

She blinked tiredly.

"NO Lisbon don't go to sleep!" he panicked.

Lisbon stared up at the man, his mouth was moving fast but all she heard was buzzing. He kept shaking his head and looking at her intensely. He was really nice to look at and had beautiful eyes. She could look at him all day, her vision began to blur and she felt irritation that she couldn't see the man anymore, then a warmth filled her and all she felt was peace.

Jane looked down at Lisbon. "Keep those eyes open Teresa, c'mon stay with me!" he ordered.

Her eyes flickered open and closed, like she couldn't make up her mind.

"You never listen to me!" he snapped. "And you should!" he pulled off his vest and pressed it to the wound in her neck trying to keep the precious blood in her body. If she lost too much she'd die. She lay there watching him, an unblinking stare.

"You not allowed to die ok." he whispered he stroked her cheek with his free hand. "No way, not now." he looked into her eyes once again. "Everyone knows you're the only one who stops me from going way too far so keep those green eyes focused on mine ok?"

Warm blood oozed onto his fingers, God she was losing blood to fast it had soaked through his vest top already! He tossed it aside and heard the heavy slap as it hit the floor. He tore his shirt off and wadded it up, pressed it to her wound. She didn't even flinch. "I ruined my best shirt for you, you owe me a new one ok? And as soon as you're better I expect it!" he was breathing heavily. He didn't like this, Lisbon's eyes were still open but there was no light in them, they seemed glazed over and she wasn't responding at all to what he was saying. He didn't eve know if she was conscious. He was aware of her pulse as it throbbed in her neck. With every beat of her heart more blood was being pumped from her body.


	2. Blood

The paramedics finally arrived with their bags, Jane's shirt was slowly getting blood soaked and he was actually wondering whether his trousers were gonna have to be the next item that he was gonna have to use. When they surrounded him he gratefully stepped back and allowed them to work, hovering around them.

"Go get the board." one requested.

He left while the other worked. "Miss…." the remaining paramedic asked.

"Teresa, her name is Teresa." Jane's voice shook chest heaving, the sight of all that blood kept reminding him of other things, other times, other people he cared about being ripped from him.

"Teresa, can you hear me?" the paramedic asked.

Lisbon didn't move, head still lolling to one side her eyes remained at half mast almost like she was gone.

Jane felt sheer helplessness and he always told himself he'd never feel like that again. Of course it would be Lisbon to make him feel like that, but he would never have dreamed in circumstances like this? "She opened her eyes and looked at me a few minutes ago." Patrick told them.

"Did she talk? Was she aware of her surroundings?" he asked bandaging up her neck trying to stem the flow of blood.

"No, I'm not sure about the second. I don't think so, she stared at me really intensely. I don't know if she recognised me." placed his hand on his forehead unwittingly covering his head with her blood. "I work with her."

The paramedic nodded and his partner returned.

"Her BP is really low." the paramedic murmured to himself. "She's completely unresponsive." They continued to speak to Lisbon continuously but she didn't respond. She was rolled onto a stretcher and wheeled out. Jane followed and gained startled looks from the shoppers outside, he then realised he was shirtless and covered in crimson red blood. They walked outside into the winter cold and although he wasn't covered he didn't feel the frigid bite of the air, his whole focus was for Lisbon.

(X)

He arrived at the hospital with the paramedics and he was given a patient details form to fill in. Even with his incredible skills of concentration knowing that Lisbon had been possibly fatally shot…..he closed his eyes….not fatally shot, just wounded, quite badly but not fatally! Anyway knowing that she was in there in a lot of trouble sent those skills into the wind leaving only panic and desperation in its wake. He sat down and entered his memory palace trying to gain some normalcy, it was dark and oppressive, nothing like the loud carnival of his past. The last time it had remotely resembled this had been when he found Angela and Charlotte after their murder. He had spent time rebuilding it in his mind as in a fit of rage he has burned it down and refused to return hating the roots which had ultimately created the person he was and the reason for his families demise.

He sat down and looked at the form, the pen feeling like a dead weight in his hand. "Name - Teresa Lisbon." he whispered. "Easy." next came date of birth . "28th April….." he frowned what was the year? Why didn't he know the year she was born? He tried not to dwell too much on that as he filled in the rest of her form as best he could. It unsettled him how many of the easy questions he couldn't answer, as far as he knew she didn't have known allergies and he didn't know if there were any illnesses in family or mental health issues. Not that Teresa would ever be affected by such things. She was strong and resilient. Tough….he was reminded of seeing her lain on the ground in a pool of blood, her eyes glassy and unfocused. He dropped the clipboard to the floor and wrapped his arms around his head, images of Lisbon dancing through his memory palace with a flaming torch tormenting him. A nurse passed him.

"Are you finished filling that in Sir?"

He looked up at her pale. "No not quite, I'm feeling….I can't concentrate."

"It's perfectly understandable, we see lots of people trying to deal with their spouses injuries less serious than this."

"Oh she isn't my….." he faltered, for him to be able to get any information he may have to pretend to be some sort of relation. "She isn't weak, my wife. She'll be fine." he told her found himself twirling his wedding ring on his finger and felt sick.

"Just hand that in reception when its completed will you?"

He nodded and picked it up again. In his memory palace he could see a mischievous Lisbon singing Naughty naughty Patrick Jane, then laughing like she knew something he didn't. He returned to perusing the form and answering as questions as he could.

(X)

Jane paced in the relatives room. The form filled in, partially full of lies as he filled in his details as her next of kin, he had called the team. They were all on their way. Thankfully it had been Cho who answered the phone. Grace would have dissolved into tears no doubt. The woman was as strong as many men he knew but at times like this she felt it deeply. And Rigsby, he just didn't have the tact to be able to break this to the members of the team so yes, Cho had been the best choice. After telling him Jane could tell that he was affected, could almost see the surprise on his face. Followed by the anger and then by the indifferent mask he hid behind. Anyone who knew Cho knew he was anything but indifferent, especially to his friends.

The doctor came and spoke to him briefly, Lisbon was being sent for emergency surgery to remove the bullet embedded in her…. The breathe shuddered from him, this was why he didn't carry a gun they were dangerous! He rubbed his face and collapsed into a chair the doctor had gently advised him that the didn't know if she was going to survive the surgery. They didn't know if she would have brain damage or some other kind of impairment. All he could do was sit and hope, or pace and hope. So that is what he did, shirtless, covered in her blood he alternated between pacing so much he felt like he had highway hypnosis and sitting hands fisted in his hair. He had never felt so impotent or helpless, well he had... but he didn't dwell on those times, the dark thoughts almost sent him over the edge.

The door opened suddenly and Lisbon's team walked in. Cho looked stony faced, more sombre than usual Rigsby had a look of extreme trouble he was fidgeting which he did when he was stressed and Grace paled when she saw him, took in his blood streaked chest and burst into tears.

"Rigs." Cho murmured.

Rigsby nodded and enveloped Grace in his arms.

Cho meanwhile approached Jane, took off his jacket and handed it him. Jane took it gratefully and slid it on. The arms slightly too short but it covered what it needed to.

"What happened?" Cho asked and crossed his arms his face impassive but his tone was cold and hard.

"I don't know I got there and she'd already been shot, she'd already lost a lot of blood." he told him buttoning it up.

Cho nodded stiffly and sat down.

"Where is she?" Rigsby asked rubbing Grace's back as she now cried silently.

"In surgery to remove the bullet from her head."

Rigsby swore, more tears surged from Grace and Cho looked ready to kill.

"Where was she shot?" Cho seethed his hands patting his legs rapidly.

"Below her right ear." Jane murmured. He'd got about that much info, and the fact that Lisbon may not survive before the doctor left again.

"Must have been an upward trajectory." Cho fumed almost shaking with rage.

Silence fell dark and oppressive, no one willing to broach the subject that played upon their minds. Was she going to make it.

"Look guys." Jane began. "I told the doctors that I was her husband." he admitted.

They all stared at him dumbfounded.

"It's the only way they would tell us anything. Just play along ok?"

The three people looked dubious but since they had far bigger things to worry about they nodded in agreement.

"Now all we can do is wait." Jane murmured and began to pace.

**4 Hours Later**

Only Jane and Grace remained at the hospital. Cho unaccustomed to inactivity informed everyone he was going to investigate the case. Rigsby left with him, to possibly stop the man from going too far, although he didn't say that was his reason. Jane felt like he had paced a grove into the floor, he also felt queasy after watching Grace go back and forwards while he moved. In his mind his memory palace was in danger of being torched again. Lisbon was still there waving her torch around uncaring of what caught and burned. If someone didn't come to tell them something soon he was going to go crazy, and he didn't use that phrase flippantly! After feeling that he was going to scream a doctor knocked softly and walked into the room. "Mr Jane I have news regarding your wife."

Jane took a step towards him trying to ignore the blooming in his chest as someone referred to Teresa as his wife.

"Mrs Jane has survived and we have induced a come to allow her brain to heal."

"Will it heal?" Grace asked softly.

"We are hopeful." was the only reply the doctor was willing to give at this stage.

"Can I see her?" Jane requested.

"She is currently in recovery, in a little while she will be moved into her own room and a nurse will take you to her.

Jane shook his hand. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left. A short time later a nurse appeared and escorted them to Lisbon's room. Jane's heart was pounding with anticipation as he slowly approached the room. His chest felt tight and a high pitched siren was being to ring in his head.

"We have induced a come so don't expect much." the nurse reminded softly before departing.

Jane and Grace nodded.

"You first." Grace coaxed.

Jane's hand hovered over the door handle, he had a flash back to his wife and daughters murder. The blood, the destruction, his heart pounded harder.

"Jane?" Grace questioned at his distressed face.

He was jerked back to reality, began to wonder why he kept drawling parallels between Angie and Teresa. They were so much different, and Lisbon was going to be ok. Angie unfortunately didn't have that choice. He realised this as a stalling tactic and thrust the thought away. "I'm ok." he steeled his spine, clutched the door handle and pushed the door open.

Jane caught his first sign of Lisbon, she was lain on her back surrounded by machinery, she was entirely still. Half of her head bandaged. The visible half was very pale and her eyes closed. She didn't look restful, she looked ill and Jane had to clench his jaw to hold inside his scream of injustice.

"If the bandage wasn't there she would look so normal." Grace whispered.

Jane didn't reply, all he could see was blood. Lisbon's blood. Angie's blood. Charlotte's blood. Too much blood covered him, it was never his own! The thought angered him. "Being still isn't Lisbon!" he snapped. "She's a whirlwind running around never stopping. Her quick mind always ticking over doing two or three things at once." he walked towards her and sat beside her, clutched her hand and bowed his head.

Grace walked over and put her hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"I'm sorry." he whispered closing his eyes trying to block out the pain.

Grace walked to the other side of Lisbon's bed and sat down. "Should we update her on stuff do you think?" Grace asked.

Jane shook his head solemnly.

"What do we talk about?"

He shrugged, depression descending over him like a shroud.

"How about we sit in silence for a bit?" Grace asked sensing that Jane either had nothing to say or was too upset to talk. Personally she was leaning towards the latter.

(X)

Jane stayed by Lisbon's side for three days. He hadn't moved to shower eat or change. The guys had brought him a change of clothes. He went into the gents toilet to change, freshen up then he returned. Grace admitted to Rigsby and Cho that she was worried about the effect that this was having on Jane. Many times she brought him something to eat you couldn't tell if he had eaten anything, it certainly didn't look like it. Not even the thermos of tea and cookies.

Jane meanwhile didn't notice the people coming and going, his eyes never left Lisbon almost like if he was looking at her nothing bad would happen. It always seemed that she'd get hurt when they were apart so he refused to budge, then she'd get better! He had zero sleep for days now and he was beginning to feel it. His eyes kept drooping and no matter how many times he blinked it was impossible to shift it. He focused his mind, but that too was futile as his memory palace had burned long ago, pixie Lisbon running around with her torch destroying palace and his mind with it. Without his knowledge sleep enveloped him into a warm embrace, it soon turned cold as a familiar dream engulfed him. A dream in which he was a spectator to his family's murder.

_Jane stood watching himself as he goaded Red John on TV, he stood in a non descript black room. He felt anger at the image of this cocky man who knew nothing goading someone that dngerous! He left the room and climbed into his car and drove to Malibu, if he could get to his home quick enough then he could protect his family._

_It was dark when he arrived, the house shrouded in darkness. He opened the door, why was it unlocked? Panic urged him on and he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. He checked on Charlotte first popping his head into her room and saw her sleeping soundly safe. He walked in, kissed her blond curls, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He then went to the room he shared with his wife. He almost fell to his knees when he saw her too, sleeping soundly he walked in and kissed her gently. When she didn't wake he shook her shoulders gently._

"_Angie, love wake up." he whispered._

_Her eyes opened, dusted with sleep, he saw terror in her face when she looked at him, she tried to roll away and screamed high and shrill. Her arm began to hit out._

"_Angie what's wrong? Its Paddy!" he told her urgently._

_Angie still suddenly, eyes closed and unmoving._

_His daughter disturbed by her mothers screams appeared at the door. He stood and opened his arms. "C'mere sweetie." he urged._

_She stared at him wide eyed. "Mommy?" she whispered at her mothers still form and the crimson stain on her stomach._

"_It's ok sweetie, come to daddy." he urged. Everything was ok, his wife and daughter were safe!_

_Meanwhile his daughters face was horror stricken when she heard the word daddy, she turned and ran. He stood up to follow her and caught sight of his reflection in a mirror. He froze, who was the stranger looking back at him? He couldn't get a in detailed look as all the edges were blurred but he didn't recognise the face as his own._

_The room darkened further and seemed to spin the light of the moon illuminated his hands. They were a dark red. He spun and saw his wife sprawled across the bed in a familiar pose, the light that once danced in her eyes extinguished, they were flat and lifeless as they stared up at the ceiling…..and he was covered in her blood. He ran from the room, stumbling as he did so. Charlotte, she had to be safe, she had to be! Maybe she had hid! Maybe she got out if the house! Please please! He pleaded to a deity he didn't believe in. He burst into her room and he saw his baby girl. She looked almost like she was asleep. A sob burst from him, she was still, too still. He felt the devastation raw and unrelenting._

"_NO! I didn't do this!" he screamed at the heavens. The metaphorical blood on his hands all too real. He began to approach his child when a stranger appeared behind him. She looked behind him and almost snarled. "What have you done?"_

_He spun and automatically reached behind his back pulling out the gun he didn't know resided there, saying in a voice he didn't recognise as his own said._

"_And you Miss Lisbon makes three!" _

"_How do…."_

_She had no time to finish her statement as without his volition he raised the gun aimed at her head. His brain screamed at him to stop but his body disobeyed and he shot her point blank in the head. Laughing insanely as he did so._

"NO!" he screamed sitting up, his chest heaving, sweat pouring from his head. He sat back in the seat catching his breath. That was why he didn't sleep, cat naps were best. The dream didn't invade them. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at Lisbon in the darkness. It took him a few moments to realise that the eye which was uncovered was open blinking tiredly obviously confused.

**A/N wow so long since i updated this, i dunno why i didn't i meant to but jst didn't, but im back and will update again, sooner than last time but i am busy wi uni atm and other stuff but it wont be months, i jst need to find time to write! Sorry this isn't very good and feels fragmented i need to get back into my rhythm x**


End file.
